Practice Makes Perfect
by Kishi
Summary: Beast Boy's been sneaking off lately, and Raven wants to know why.
1. Default Chapter

Kishi: Another request fic, folks. Honestly, if you do have any requests, please feel free. Anyway, this one's for St. Leo Kiser, so without further ado….

---

Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 1

---

Of course, it was tonight when the Weather Channel would prove right in its predictions. The rain had come suddenly, and it hadn't abated after their recent struggle, nor had it even ended when they came back to the Tower.

The Titans had just recently been privy to a repeat performance by Mumbo Jumbo, a maniacal mage who, fortunately, had all his props rely on wood or fire this time. When the first drops fell, the fight was over.

Flying card shuriken? Flopped out. Fire-eating? Forget about it. Saw-the-pretty-lady-in-half? The box turned to mush almost in the instant he was setting up.

Unfortunately, those were the nicer things that happened to him that evening.

"Hoo man!" said Cyborg as they walked in the door. "Of all the days y'all told me to leave the car…."

"What I do not understand," said Starfire, wringing water out of her dampened mane, "is why humans don't learn how to control weather? It would certainly make life easier."

"Don't hope for too much," came Raven's monotone. "They haven't even figured out how to seed clouds properly."

"What? But that is the simplest form of weather control!"

"Exactly my point."

"Well," said Beast Boy, "I hate to deprive you of my company, but I gotta jet. Stuff I gotta do whether the weather agrees or not."

Robin nodded to him. "Later!"

Cyborg looked after the retreating figure that changed into a dog. "That's funny. Tonight's usually the night where I pound him into the ground at Smash Bros. Why would he skip out on that?"

"Maybe that's why," said Robin. "How 'bout I take you on instead?"

"You're on!"

Starfire walked forward, then turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"No," said Raven. "Something weird here. Beast Boy always holds to a set pattern of behavior. This isn't part of it. I'm gonna follow him."

"Very well," said Starfire cheerily. "Have fun!"

Raven looked back out at the rain. "Whatever."

---

It had taken her all of 16 minutes to pick up his mental signature, and within minutes, she was standing outside a wall of windows. Outside, a sign lit in neon red pronounced "Sil-Lum Kung Fu." Inside, plaster walls held weapons racks, and the floors were garbed in stubby black carpeting. Beast Boy was in there, all alone under fluorescent bulbs, the green gi hanging off his thin frame. He seemed to be moving through some sort of kata involving horse and crane stances, not to mention some sort of 45-degree stance.

She walked through the glass door, stepping onto a white tile shore in the black sea. Hearing her steps, Beast Boy turned to look. His jaw dropped just slightly. "Raven! What're you doing here?"

"It's raining and I didn't feel like staying in it any more. What are you doing here?"

"Oh just… y'know, a bit of this, a bit of that," he said evasively. Raven kept her glare on him. "Oh fine. I'm practicing for a tournament."

"A tournament? The last time I saw you practice for anything was when you were preparing to sneak into E3 for the Gamecube release demos."

"That would've worked, too, if it weren't for those meddling security staffers!"

"Quit trying to change the subject."

He looked down, almost sheepishly. "Well," he said, finally, "when I change to animal form, the animal's mind comes with it. I have to fight it while trying to help you guys. I started coming to Sifu Lang's school when I learned about this style, which focuses on animals. I'm doing this to help me focus and get better." He put his hand behind his head and grinned a bit less nervously. "Kinda felt like taking a page from your book."

For a reason she couldn't fathom, Raven found that oddly flattering. What she said was, "I'm glad to see that at least _some_ good habits are rubbing off on you."

"Go fig, huh?" he said, before going back to that same kata.

She watched him for a bit before asking, "So what's this about a tournament?"

Without breaking form, he answered, "I entered a tournament a couple weeks ago as a way to test myself."

"Oh please," she said. "Any of us could've given you a better test than what they will."

"Yeah, but…" he faltered just slightly, then continued in the form. "I have to know for if the training is actually helping me. I did this for more than just my health. I really want to be able to help, even if my powers aren't any good."

Beneath her hood, Raven's eyebrow rose just slightly. "Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Oh come on," he said. "It's obvious. When have I ever been useful for anything except cannon fodder? I figure, as long as I'm gonna be fodder, I'm gonna be good fodder."

"If that's the way you look at it, then this will never help you." Beast Boy came to a definitive stop as Raven continued, "Don't you get it? It's all in your head. You are simply an extension of what your mind perceives. If you think you're useless, you'll never get better at any of this."

"What exactly are you saying? Like, mind-over-matter?"

"Exactly."

"And now, hopefully you'll get it!" said a new voice that sounded like wind passing through reeds. Raven turned and saw a man who, had she less control of her emotions, she would have been inclined to laugh at. He appeared to be the stereotypical kung-fu sage, complete with great white beard and bemusedly crinkled eyes. Drably colored robes swirled with his movements as he walked with the assistance of a cane by his side. Raven, however, had the distinct feeling the cane was for show.

"Get what, sifu?" asked Beast Boy.

"Maybe not," cackled the old man. "But I'm feelin' too lazy tonight to teach. My daughter's just had a daughter of her own, so I'm feelin' a bit like partyin'. How 'bout you teach him?" he asked, gesturing to Raven.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes."

Raven sighed slightly, then turned to face Beast Boy. They stepped out into the center of the open space.

"One condition," called out the old man. "No special powers of any kind."

"All right, then," said Raven. "Let's begin."

At first, they didn't do anything except stare at each other. However, when Raven suddenly charged forward and sent him back a step with a blow to the head, Beast Boy managed to recover himself enough to block the low blow that came afterwards. A knife-handed chop from the right was blocked, and the knee to his middle was met with a knee, but the strike to the side of his head disoriented him just enough to allow the roundhouse to his side.

They separated. "Come now, move!" called the teacher. "Ya got legs! Use 'em!"

Beast Boy shook his head a couple times and stood still. Raven attacked again, aiming high, then shooting low with a sweep. Beast Boy lifted the intended target and responded with a low forward kick. Raven brushed it aside and came up in an uppercut, which Beast Boy neatly dodged by stepping away from the blow. Then, since he was close enough, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a strike to her ribcage. She fought the urge to give in to the sharp pain in her side as he let her go, but she shook it off.

They began circling and attacked again. Unnoticed by them, other students had wandered in through the front door. Some went off to change, but those already in uniform watched the match with more than a passing interest.

Beast Boy and Raven had both reached an even keel as far as their fighting skills were concerned. No move was made without its countermove to meet it, and the tension between the two of them seemed almost palpable.

Raven made a forward kick that was deflected by Beast Boy, and stepped forward to deliver the elbow to his armpit just as she'd intended. Beast Boy stepped back, then stepped forward into the roundhouse that Raven had waiting for him. Only he caught it in his arms and made as if to shove her away. If she hadn't caught hold of his gi, he might have succeeded, but he was yanked off his feet with her as they both went crashing down.

The match would've continued as well, except that before they could their eyes met. Such a common occurrence wouldn't have stopped them except for what they both saw. Beast Boy looked and was utterly enthralled by the mysterious depths that his gaze took in. Raven looked and was stunned to perceive the openness and honest sincerity in his gaze.

They might have stayed that way for a longer time if one of the students hadn't crowed, "That's one way to do it, BB!"

Quite suddenly, Raven wasn't there anymore. Beast Boy got back to his feet as Raven's robes settled around her. "You have improved," was all she said as she turned to bow to the teacher and walked out the door.

Outside, Raven sighed and stared up into the rainy sky. The openness of those eyes… it'd almost been nice to see that, an exception to the tedium of seeing her same dead expression day after day. She sighed again and flew off into the night.

-

As Beast Boy bowed to the upperclassman who was leading warm-ups, his only thought in reflection was, _I've gotta remember how to do that._

-

A poster's garish colors and loud letters pronounced the date and time of the impending tournament. A tall and massive figure scanned it for information. His hands clenched into fists involuntarily at the glee coursing in his veins.

"I wonder," growled the figure, "how many I can send to ICU this time?"

---

Kishi: Of course, you do realize that this can't be a one-shot because there's too much room for possibility. Whether that's good or bad… well….

::the author shrugs::

Kishi: In any case, I don't know when the next part will be, seeing as I have other writing projects to attend to, but… well, we'll see.

Teen Titans is copyrighted to DC Comics and all related authorities. The TV series is copyrighted to, I believe, Glen Murakami, but I don't know for sure yet.

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine. If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you.  
God only knows where I can be contacted; it should be posted in my profile somewhere….


	2. Chapter 2

Kishi: And now, the concluding piece. What, thought I'd be creative?

---

Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 2

---

What followed the attack by Mumbo Jumbo was a period of relative quiet. Sure, there was an occasional bank robbery, or bomb threat, or speed chase through the city, but nothing quite on the par of something representing a challenge for the Titans.

This criminal laxity created a rare condition known as spare time – a phenomenon that created time for the Titans to focus on their various hobbies.

Starfire swore an oath to make the perfect mustard, and took up the long-lost art of chemistry to turn any normal mustard into that golden elixir. Robin kept up his investigations of Slade's activities, but not even he could resist the urge to relax, if only a tiny bit. Cyborg decided that the computer had been giving him lip lately, so when he wasn't working on the car, he was defeating the AI in varied forms of electronic combat. Raven decided it was high time to get in touch with her isolation, and so embarked on a quest to do just that.

She did, however, break from her sojourn occasionally for her newfound hobby. Beast Boy had taken to his martial arts training with a new vigor, now that they had all this spare time. He was making progress, and sometimes, at night, when everyone else was busy and Beast Boy was away, she would travel out into the dark and watch him. His forms, which had once had a sort of blocky element that lent him clumsy power, had begun to relent into a sort of strange grace. His strikes gained not only this fluidity, but also an added power as he began to incorporate new elements into them – perhaps a tiny twist of the waist, or a blow to a well-chosen target.

Watching this growth in Beast Boy's abilities amazed and fascinated her in a way that she had never really imagined before. It wasn't as though watching him brought a flush to her cheeks, or made her heart skip, but they were smaller changes – a small cheering whenever he landed a jump or a roll, a strange sympathy whenever he missed, and a frustration with him whenever he seemed to misunderstand a concept that struck her as being amazingly obvious.

There had been no new sparring attempts since their last encounter. Something about that closeness of contact brought a burning to her cheeks that was at once similar and unfamiliar.

And the unfamiliar was usually not within her better interests.

In the mean time, she couldn't help but notice at night that the upcoming tournament was gaining ground in terms of publicity. The 24th Iron Fist tournament was scheduled to be in roughly one week. She couldn't help but gag at the reference.

---

Beast Boy sighed as he ducked beneath another blow. He was rewarded with a kick that slammed into his gut with such force that he had to double-check his breathing.

"Hey out there! Wake up!" shouted sifu.

"Sir, yes sir!" shouted Beast Boy. He shook his head to clear it, tried to get his mind off of that moment when he'd held Raven in his arms, no matter how accidentally.

The black belt he was sparring with simply gave him a dead glare and set himself back into position. Beast Boy set himself similarly and they began again, circling each other, waiting for an opening…

An opening like the one presented by Raven…

He recovered just in time to deflect the double knife-hand that had been meant for him. He deflected the roundhouse off to the side, using his momentum to make a twisting tiger claw into the opponent's shoulder. The black belt grunted as he was tugged in, and then intercepted by a solid blow to the solar that sent him to his knees.

"Hold!" called out sifu.

Beast Boy immediately rushed forward. "Dude! You ok?"

"Yeah, think so," said his opponent, the dead glare gone from his eyes. "Good shot."

"Thanks. You did pretty good yourself."

"All right, Jeff. You go ahead and catch a breather. Beast Boy, over here."

As Jeff stood up and walked off, Beast Boy walked over to where sifu was standing. "Well, I'll be the first to admit that your progress is astounding," said sifu. "Heck, I bet you even got a shot of winning that tournament."

"Thank you, sir," said Beast Boy, ignoring the urge to preen.

"However, I think you've got every right to know that there's still a few last tricks that'll make this a whole lot easier."

"I imagined there would be, sir," said Beast Boy. He waited expectantly, while sifu appeared to contemplate the dust on his robes.

Finally, sifu looked back up, and seemed surprised that Beast Boy was still there. "What are you doing here? You should be back out there practicing!"

"Uh…" said Beast Boy, taken aback, "would you please show me these tricks?"

"Ah, and how polite too!" said sifu, although the glint in his eyes suggested a canniness he wasn't showing. "All right, then. Let's begin."

---

The week was slow for some, and fast for others. But the week passed in the end anyway, with another of Beast Boy's mysterious absences to mark.

Raven was floating in mid-air, catching up on her reading when a knock came at her door. Glaring balefully, she strode over and opened to see Starfire clasping her hands in glee.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"There is some sort of sporting event on TV that everyone else is watching! It involves, I believe, something laying the smack down… or that's what Cyborg said."

"Pro-wrestling? Not interested," said Raven.

"No," said Starfire as Raven made ready to shut the door. "I believe it is some sort of tournament?"

"You mean the 24th Iron Fist tournament?"

"Yes, that is it!" said Starfire happily. "Will you please come watch?"

Raven stepped out and walked down the hallway in response.

---

Beast Boy gave a low whistle as he walked into the arena. It was enclosed, with several smaller matted 'rings' surrounding a relatively huge raised center platform that looked to be similar to a boxing ring, sans ropes. The crowds of people milled about, martial artists and spectators mingling so closely that at times it was hard to tell exactly who was who.

Beast Boy walked over to a registration line and tried not to squirm.

---

"Aw, yeah!" crowed Cyborg. "This is gonna be good! Where's the popcorn?"

"Got it," said Robin as Starfire and Raven walked in.

"Has it started yet?" asked Raven.

"Not yet," said Cyborg. "Looks like opening commentaries, though."

He turned up the volume in time to catch the announcer say, _"—th tournament of this type, and I must say that these types are inordinately popular."_

_"That's right, Kent,"_ said the other commentator. _"The Iron Fist tournament is a unique contest because, as you mentioned, this is a tournament where the fighters are allowed to fight to their fullest ability. That means that a lot of the dirty tricks that normally aren't allowed in tourney are acceptable here. About the only thing you're not allowed to do is kill whoever you're fighting."_

"Well, that's good," said Robin. "From the sound of this I was beginning to think we'd have to step in."

_"We take you now, live, to the opening fights…."_ Raven stared intently.

-

"The rules are as follows!" shouted the referee. "Hit wherever you like, however you like! However, at the first sign of injury, the fight is off! Each fight will last until there is a definitive victor, or until one of the combatants forfeits!"

Beast Boy shrugged as he stretched. "It just makes things a little closer to real life, that's all. No problem at all."

He stood up and entered the ring, and met the eyes of his opponent, a somewhat taller youth with short hair and a grim set to his jaw. They bowed to each other.

-

_"And the fights are off to a tremendous start!"_ shouted the announcer.

_"Yes, and already we're seeing decisive results in the rings,"_ said Kent. _"Look at this fight here between the Italian Stallion and Apollo Creed. The Stallion seems to be pressing his advantage at this point. Or how about the struggle between Ryu and Ken? Both sides are evenly matched. These are where we will get a feel for how these contestants fight, and how they'll do against each other. Don't you agree, Bryan?"_

_"Yeah, that's right Kent. And there's a couple other fights I want to have a look at."_

"Man, why can't they stay on a single fight? I really liked that Creed guy," said Cyborg.

"I personally find this entire thing very exciting," said Starfire. "It doesn't seem all that bad to me."

Then the camera came down on a certain green teen that they all knew.

"_Beast boy!_" they all shouted, except for one. Raven continued to stare intently, watching as the shape shifter deflected a punch, returned with a knife-hand to the side of the fighter's neck, then came in with an uppercut that knocked his opponent flat.

The Titans stared. "He's gotten good," said Robin approvingly.

_"Wow… that was short,"_ commented Bryan.

_"Indeed, and as for the others…"_ the cameras changed and the ring was filled with a huge cloaked man and a leather-clad brawler with a firey mohawk. The brawler stepped forward and made a series of blows to the cloaked one's midsection but to no apparent avail. The figure was impassive for a second before one massive arm came out of nowhere and caught the brawler square in the chest.

The poor man flew backwards into the ground, landed solidly, and didn't move.

_"That's gotta sting,"_ Bryan remarked.

_"Indeed,"_ replied Kent. _"Unfortunately, injuries are still a problem in tournament. We can only hope this fighter realizes his own strength and tones it down for the rest of the tournament."_

"That was hardly called for!" said Starfire, her tone outraged.

"Yeah. Something's definitely not right about that one," said Raven as the figure disdainfully left the ring.

---

The day wore on. While Beast Boy managed to work his way into some fairly tight spots, he still managed to emerge victorious from every single match.

He sighed as he sat down to drink from the water bottle. The gratuitous amount of mats had been reduced to null, with the center ring being sufficient. Putting the bottle aside, he stretched and stepped up into the ring once again.

The opponent was a broad-chested young man of incredible musculature. He moved with a fluid grace, shirtless, shining with the spotlights on him.

Beast Boy noticed the resemblance almost immediately. Grinning, he said, "Lemme guess. Bruce Lee?"

The other one grinned back. "Nope. Bill Lee!"

Beast Boy laughed as they took up position.

-

_"Would ya look at that! Beast Boy's laughing at his opponent!"_

_"Are you sure about that? Lee's laughing too."_

Cyborg stared, dumbfounded. "Of all the times to crack one, he chooses now?"

"Is there something wrong with that before a fight?" asked Starfire.

"Of course there is! It ruins the dramatic tension of the moment, man! Tell her, Rob."

"It's perfectly in keeping with what Beast Boy would do, Star. Nothing to worry about."

"_What!_"

"Keep it down!" Raven demanded. Throughout the entire tournament she had sat on the edge of the couch, staring intently, her lips moving in what was either encouragement or chastisement, depending on circumstance.

On the television, Lee dodged a kick and came in, his fist meeting Beast Boy's face with a resounding report. As he recoiled from the impact, Raven frowned, muttered, "No, you dolt, you keep your guard _up_."

_"A fine hit."_

_"Yes sir, but Beast Boy's coming back!"_

_-_

Beast Boy made a punch that was deflected, the momentum of which he used to carry his kick forward. Lee was caught square in his middle, and took a step backwards, allowing Beast Boy to press his advantage. Beast Boy made an impressive amount of strikes to Lee's chest that eventually met weaving hands, opening him up again, an advantage that was capitalized upon with the rush forward of angry palms—

Palms that were grabbed and with stunning ease pulled, while another hand sped forward and caught Lee just below the nose. The fighter's legs were swept from under him, and suddenly Lee was having a close and personal encounter with the floor.

"Hold!" called out the referee, as Beast Boy stepped back. Lee didn't move, except to get up when victory was declared in Beast Boy's favor.

He grinned sheepishly as he extended his hand. "Guess I had that one coming, huh?" he asked.

"Nah, it was cool. Don't worry about it," said Beast Boy, shaking his hand.

-

"Aw, yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" crowed Cyborg.

"Is that a 'smack-down?'" asked Starfire.

"Yeah. Beast Boy's form has been pretty impressive so far," noted Robin.

On-screen, however, a sudden development made all further commentary cease. A rather fast character, in all appearance similar to a stereotypical ninja, darted towards the mysteriously hooded fighter, leaped over the fist that came for him and clawed at the hooded head. It dodged, but the hood fell off anyway.

A room full of stunned teens gaped openly.

-

Beast Boy spluttered as the hulking form of Mammoth was revealed from the hood and cloak. A vicious grin came to that massive face as his opponent launched a flurry of attacks that simply bounced off. His fist shot out again, but again, to no avail.

"Oh, _man_! No way I can do that!" Beast Boy sank to his knees, his aggravation overpowering. _What am I going to do?_

Casting about for inspiration, he suddenly noticed the arena's concession stand was still open. Amongst other confections, there was a machine that was marked "Miller Genuine Draft."

Beast Boy grinned at the idea taking shape in his mind.

-

_"What a stunning development this is, folks!"_ crowed Bryan.

"Indeed. This seems to explain the fighter's absolute disregard for the rules, as well as his disdain for our referees."

"Robin, we can not let this go on!"

"Right! Titans, go!"

But one was gone already.

-

Raven arrived to see a very horrific scene. As Mammoth stood in the ring, cockily cracking his knuckles, a very inebriated Beast Boy stumbled away from a wall and tottered towards the ring, his clothes reeking.

"Beast Boy!" she called, rushing over. He looked at her, his eyes unfocused, and smiled.

"Well, ishn't you a pretty li'l thang," he slurred.

"You can't go up there like this! What were you thinking?"

"Whash you talkin' 'bout? I alwaysh fightsh better when I'm likkered!"

"You've never been 'likkered' so don't give me that!"

"I give ya what I wantsh ta… like thish!" He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Raven saw then that Beast Boy would never see reason. "Azerath… metrion…" was interrupted when Beast Boy whispered, "Don't worry. It's all a hoax. I'm just fooling again." Then, to complete the act, he kissed her on the cheek before letting go and letting fly comment about how Raven was 'a low-down aish woman.'

Raven's hand unconsciously touched her cheek as she watched him go. Then logic took hold again, and she walked after him.

-

"I'd tell you to just give up, but that'd be no fun," said Mammoth.

"Laik hell, man! I'sh invinchible!"

"I don't think so," said Mammoth, stretching his arms out.

Beast Boy swung his arms as if he were taking a drink and settled into his regular forty-five degree stance.

-

A few minutes later, the other Titans scrambled through the doors, making a beeline for the center ring. Raven, however, stopped them with a word: "Wait."

"Why?" asked Cyborg, who was answered with a resounding impact from the ring. He looked up to see Mammoth, his arm stretched above him, with Beast Boy gripping the wrist; he promptly stumbled away as Mammoth stood up. Growling, Mammoth ran forward, his arms seeking vainly for the drunkenly weaving form of Beast Boy. He finally stopped dodging, but only to strike repeatedly and speedily several pressure points that Mammoth kept opening through his maneuvers.

The huge youth stumbled away a couple steps, and that instant was all the Titans needed.

---

As the authorities bound Mammoth in cuff and chain, Beast Boy slumped tiredly on the ring's edge. "Yo, BB!" called out Cyborg. "You kicked him to the curb!"

"Well done!" exclaimed Starfire as she floated next to him. "You laid the smack down on his candied… um..." She looked at Cyborg. "How did that quote go?"

Cyborg sighed. "Just forget about it, Star. Just forget about it."

Robin clapped him on the back. "Great job out there," he said. "What made you decide to do martial arts?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I guess it's just something I felt I should learn. Besides, chicks dig martial artists!"

"I'll have to keep that in mind," said Robin, grinning, before walking off to join the authorities.

As Cyborg and Starfire meandered off, Raven sidled up to Beast Boy. "That was stupid," she said, without preamble. "You should have waited for the others to arrive rather than take him by yourself."

"Oh really? I didn't notice you trying to help."

"You wouldn't. I was there in your subconscious, that bit of your mind that made your reflexes speed up and read his moves better."

"Couldn't be more direct, huh?"

"Would you have wanted me to be?"

Beast Boy shook his head and sighed. "Since when do you care what I want?"

"I don't, really. But this was a test for you, and I can sympathize with you in such things. I make a point of not interfering directly in tests."

"And if I'd lost?"

"Then you would've failed the test. I'd have done whatever I had to then."

"Heh. Thanks." He slipped down from the ring. He began to walk away, then stopped and turned. "What'd you think of that kiss I gave you?"

Raven stared at him, her eyes distant, before regaining their focus. "It wasn't… unenjoyable," she decided.

Beast Boy grinned. "Maybe I could do it again, sometime?"

This time, the barest ghost of a grin passed over Raven's face before she said, "I don't see that happening." She passed him by.

Beast Boy shrugged before walking after, muttering, "Can't blame me for trying."

---

Kishi: Well, got this one done and right in the middle of exam season too! Wheeee….

Teen Titans is copyrighted to DC Comics and all related authorities. The TV series is copyrighted to, I believe, Glen Murakami, but I don't know for sure yet.

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine. If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you.

God only knows where I can be contacted; but it should be posted in my profile somewhere….


End file.
